Learning software applications, such as a word processor or a web browser has become part and parcel of our everyday lives. Indeed, just to obtain entry level employment for a company, one must be at least proficient with several software applications. This can sometimes be a daunting task and that is why some applications have a help menu that provides tips and suggestions regarding how to correctly utilize the features of the relevant software application.